


Better Ideas

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Victoire spends a day with Apolline in France.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Grandmother/Grandchild Relationship' for The Golden Snitch's 'Prompt of the Day' challenge.

Victoire was sound asleep when she suddenly felt someone shaking her. Opening her eyes, she saw her grandmother smiling down at her.

“Wake up sleepyhead” said Apolline to her granddaughter in French. “We have a busy day ahead of ourselves.”

Victoire suddenly found herself wishing that her grandmother didn’t know how to magically unlock bedroom doors. “But it’s so early” the teen girl said in English.

“French, please” Apolline said to Victoire in French. “You are in France, so speak like it.” Then she added “And it’s not early. Why, it’s after 11 already.”

Victoire moaned. She didn’t usually get out of bed before noon during the summer, unless she was staying at the Burrow. There was always too much activity at her paternal grandparents’ home to sleep in late.

“Now, we have a full day ahead of ourselves” said Apolline. “Your grandfather Arthur wants you to soak up some Muggle culture while you’re in France, so we’ll be taking a trip to the Louvre. And afterwards we have dinner with your aunt and her fiancé.”

That got Victoire’s attention. She hadn’t met her aunt Gabrielle’s fiancé yet, and she wondered what type of man he was. She knew he worked alongside her aunt in the French Ministry of Magic and that his name was Francis, but that was about it.

After Apolline left Victoire alone, she quickly got ready. She made sure to dress in clothing that would help her pass for a Muggle.

When she was ready, Victoire headed into the kitchen and grabbed a scone from a plate on the kitchen table. Her grandmother Molly would be horrified at the thought of Victoire having nothing but a scone for breakfast, but Apolline had never been one for cooking big breakfasts.

Apolline appeared at her granddaughter’s side. “Do I look Muggle enough?” she asked Victoire.

Victoire finished eating her scone while she assessed her grandmother’s outfit. Then she said “You look all right to me.” She remembered to use French this time.

“Good” said Apolline. “Now, let’s go. We’ve got a busy day today.”

“How are we getting to the museum?” asked Victoire as she and Apolline left the French apartment her maternal grandparents shared.

“We’ll be taking the Metro” said Apolline. Victoire must have looked worried, because Apolline added “I’ve used it with Gabrielle a few times before.” Victoire relaxed a bit.

Apolline led her granddaughter to the nearest Metro station. When they got there, they studied the map for a few moments. “It looks like we need to take Line 1” said Victoire.

Apolline nodded in agreement. She took out some Muggle currency and fed it into a nearby machine until it spat out two tickets. “Don’t lose it” she warned Victoire.

Victoire resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She followed her grandmother through a turnstile, and they stood on the platform waiting for their train. After about five minutes it arrived.

The train ride wasn’t a long one, nor was the walk to the museum afterwards. And when Victoire saw the outside of the museum, she had to admit to herself that maybe this outing had been one of her grandfather Arthur’s better ideas.


End file.
